A Bet Equals Love
by GoddessoftheMaaN
Summary: Lily changes her apperence with a disguise determind to get a friend by the end of school. What happens when James makes a wager concerning her love? Rewritten: 2.26.06.
1. Lily Evans

Hello! Yes, I'm back with chapter one, finally. I know I was supposed to post yesterday but I'm here now. Thanks to everyone who's sticking to this story with me, it means a lot. :)

Chapter One 

Lily Evans woke as the sound of her alarm clock rung, she slammed the snooze button down and groaned into her pillow, digging her face in deeper before sighing and sitting up. She pushed the hangings around her four poster bed open, and stood up, grabbing her clothes and a bag and stumbling into the bathroom. Minutes later she stood in front of the mirror adorned in her robes, drying her hair quickly with a towel before taking her wand and touching a strand of hair.

"Infusco," she whispered.

Her thick, dark red locks started to turn black, starting from the roots and running down. It was a charm she had found in her first year, the colour was temporary and would simply wash out. It was extremely easy to keep up, instead of the having to wear a wig, like she used to, which would become horrible tangled when she'd sleep and slip off. Lily grabbed her slightly large, square framed glasses from their case in the bag she'd brought along, and slid them on. They where supposed to be only used for reading, but she wore them out of habit. They also magnified her bright green eyes making her look a bit bug-like.

Finally she took a small jar from the bag and unscrewed the top, taking some thick white paste onto her fingers and spread it over her forehead and made a small dot by her mouth. Slowly the paste faded and pimples appeared on her forehead here and there some worse looking than others, and the dot of paste by her mouth formed into a light brown mole.

It was a Zonko's product she'd gotten in Hogsmeade her first time (she also had gotten the cream to get rid of them). And than she spread a stick of horrible pale pink lipstick over her lips, making them look smaller and thinner.

Lily smiled and checked to make sure everything was in place. Anyone who would've seen this scene would've been highly confused about why she was disguising herself. But they didn't know that Lily had gone to a posh, proper private school before coming to Hogwarts. Where she had instantly been welcomed with open arms because of her appearance, while others who where not quite pretty but not ugly where excluded and ignored. Lily had found this extremely rude and ridiculous and slightly unbelievable and when she received her Hogwarts letter had immediately decided she was going to get a real friend unlike not the fake ones she had - without, being pretty. But she hadn't been successful in the last six years, instead having the students tease her and the one girl she had spoken too had scampered after Lily had been pranked, afraid she would be too. Lily remained open minded and optimistic that it'd work out in the end, and if not, than everyone really were just as horrible as she had thought.

After pinning her head girl badge to her chest, she strode out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag, pretending not to hear one of the girls who shared their dorm, whisper to another, "She always takes so long in their, though I dunno why, it's not like any amount of make up she tries will help 'er.", and her friends snicker. Lily walked down the girls staircase, through the common room and the portrait hole, and continued down to the Great Hall. She slid into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table and spooned some porridge into her golden bowl, just as the post arrived.

The owls swooped in and landed by their owner's, delivering packages or letter's. And some, like Lily, had a large tawny owl come and deliver the Daily Prophet. Lily thanked the owl and opened the paper propping it against her goblet of pumpkin juice. When she finished her breakfast she stood and walked out of the Great Hall up to Transfiguration. Where she joined the line of students who where waiting outside the classroom for the bell. When it eventually rung Professor McGonagall opened her door and everyone filed in, sitting down at their tables.

Lily took a seat at an empty table and took out her book, quill, parchment, and a bottle of ink. when everyone had finished sitting down, Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Today we shall be practicing transforming a rabbit into a tin," she informed. "Mister Cobbler, please pass one of these out to everyone."

A boy came up and took the box. After everyone had gotten a rabbit and Professor McGonagall had given them the incantation and showen them an example, the class broke out in noise as everyone began to work.

No more than five minutes later the door swung open and four boys stumbled in. Lily recognized them immediately as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petegriw. The 'Marauders' as they liked to call themselves.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Petergriw, you're late," snapped Professor McGonagall.

"And you're looking quite smashing today, Professor," grinned Sirius, cheekily. "Wouldn't you say James?"

"Absolutely corking," grinned James. "Do something different with your hair?"

Many students snickered, it would be a cold day in hell before McGonagall took her hair out of the severe knot it was twisted into.

Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. And it seemed as though Professor McGonagall shared her thought because she looked highly un-amused.

"Sorry Professor," said Remus, stepping in. "We woke late."

Professor McGonagall glanced at him before nodding, "I expect you all to be on time tomorrow, or I'll be taking points away. Now, please sit down."

Lily watched McGonagall explain to them the spell and give them their rabbits. James grabbed his wand and after a few flicks managed to transform it into a perfect tin. He turned to Sirius who'd also managed to get it and they shared and smirk. Lily rolled her eyes once more. Their arrogance matched their intelligence, which was quite high.

But it wasn't just their ego that made Lily annoyed; they both had dated more girls in the last three years than any other bloke she knew.

Not, that is was exactly hard for them to get dates, what with James's messy black hair and bespectacled hazel eyes and Sirius's tidy black hair, that fell perfectly into his grey eyes, they both where admittedly handsome. But Remus was quite cute though, with his chocolate brown hair and eyes, and he'd only dated a few girls.

_Maybe that was because he didn't ditch his girlfriends after only days_, mused Lily.

Remus was smart but not arrogant about it and _nice _(something the other ought to work on) - though just as mischievous as Sirius and James. Remus had always been nice to Lily whereas James and Sirius liked prank and test their inventions (charming regular spell check quills into changing all her words that started with a s, f, c, h, b, or even e into swear words on her essay) and tease her. It was one of their favorite things to do, besides hexing Snape or _Snivellus_ as they liked to call him.

Lily's gaze shifted over to Peter who was having difficulty with the spell and Remus was now attempting to help him.

Peter on the other hand wasn't very handsome or cute, he had thin blonde hair, watery blue eyes and a pointy noise and wasn't quite as smart as the other three. Though he was quite nice maybe a bit shy sometimes.

Lily was shook out of her thoughts as the rabbit on her desk moved. She glanced at McGonagall to see if she'd noticed Lily hadn't been working, but McGonagall was now trying to help Peter as well. Sighing in relief, Lily grabbed her wand and started to try work on transfiguring her rabbit.

As the day wore on Lily had endured a prank from James and Sirius and a few insults from them as they passed in the corridor. But nothing to horrible thank god, seeing as tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip she'd rather not be up all night trying to undo whatever hex they'd cast on her or rewriting and an essay they stole. At least she could say her days at Hogwarts were never boring, she mused as she clambered into bed. Never peaceful either though, a dry voice sounded in her head. She sighed and grabbed her book from her bedside table, closing the hangings around her bed. Reading, until her eye lids drooped and everything went black.

How was it? Good or Bad? Let me know, review, please:D

ooo GoddessoftheMaaN ooo


	2. The Bet Is Made

I've rewritten this Chapter because after discussing it with one of my friends they suggested that I change what James and Davies bet. So that and the dialogue for that part have changed and almost everything else is the same.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.k.Rowling. The only thing I own is character Falcon Davies and as for his broomstick, Comet is a Company J.K made up, but the model 220 is number I've come up with.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Bet For Broomsticks 

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat drinking butterbeer in the crowded Three Broomsticks during one Hogsmeade weekend.

"You still dating Victoria Holder, Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"The one with the red hair and big-," began James but was cut off as Remus cleared his throat and nodded his head toward a table a few seats away where Victoria Holder sat, in perfect earshot.

"-personality?" finished James lamely.

Sirius snickered, "That's the one."

"Nah, broke it off the other day," said James.

"Merlin, Potter, If I had a galleon for every time I heard that," snorted Falcon Davies, walking toward them. He was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and seeker, popular among the students, good looking, and pompous.

"You could buy yourself a good Quidditch team then couldn't you?" said James.

Davies ignored James and said, "You couldn't keep a girl for more than a week if you had to."

"I would never _have _to," replied James smirking.

"Really? Not even if it meant the difference between losing and winning?" asked Davies coolly.

"It would have to depend upon what I was winning," said James.

"My Broomstick, but only if you agree to a wager, and only if you win," said Davies.

"And what would we betting about?" asked James.

"A girl, anyone I pick, and you have make her fall in love with you by the begging of may when N.E.W.T's start," answered Davies. "If you manage my Comet 220 is yours, and if I win, your Nimbus 1000 is mine.

James gave a snort.

"And why would I bet my Nimbus against your Comet, which is five years out of date?" asked James, raising an eyebrow. But he knew the answer, he knew it before he'd even finished asking it.

"Because, it's a challenge."

James stared down into his drink, small wisps of steam rising from it clouding his glasses. He sighed and looked at Davies, and then threw out his hand. Davies smirked, and stuck out his own hand, and they shook roughly.

xxx

It was a few days until James saw Davies and when he did, Davies was coming over during lunch in the Great Hall, a broad grin plastered on his face.

"I've found her," Davies announced.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up

"Who is it then?" asked James.

"Lily Evans."

Remus's head shot up, Sirius chocked on the pumpkin juice he was sipping and began coughing. Peter reached over and gave a hard thump on the back.

James stared at Davies in horror, and spluttered, "What! You can't mean her!" He pointed over a figure a girl with huge magnifying eyeglasses perched on her nose. The girl was talking to Professor McGonagall and saying, "I finished that essay you assigned early Professor, and wanted to give it to you. It's two more rolls than asked but I couldn't leave anything out. It was absolutely fascinating."

"I believe it is. So I would start saying your good-bye to that Nimbus," said Davies pleasantly, then with last smirk turned and walked away, a certain bounce in his step, leaving James rooted to his seat.

But as the day wore on a wonderful thought struck James. Lily had no friends, but she was probably dying to get one, and though she had never expressed much of a fondness for James, who could really turn down an offer from him?

xxx

As Lily made her way to Potions one afternoon, two familiar voices behind her caught her attention.

"I've spoken to her a few times, she's really nice," Remus was saying.

"Remus, will you shove off for a minute," groaned James.

"This is not a good idea, James," insisted Remus firmly.

James didn't respond to him but instead called out, "Oy, Evans!"

Lily turned around to face him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Go with me?" said James.

People around them stop the stare.

Lily stood shocked before regaining her sense, snorting, she replied coolly, "No."

She could almost her the onlookers mouth's dropping to the floor. Lily rolled her eyes and turned around continuing her way down the corridor but not before seeing James's equally stunned face.

_Honestly_, she scoffed inwardly. _He's acting like he's never been turned down. I can't be the only girl with a head on her shoulders. _

As she rounded the corner James came running after her, calling "Wait, Evans!"

He skidded to a halt in front of her blocking her way into the Potions classroom.

"I reckon I didn't heard you correctly," said James. "Did you say no?"

"I believe I did," said Lily. "Now, if you'd move."

And not waiting for him to do so, she pushed past him and entered the classroom, leaving James astounded for the second time that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! -- GoddessoftheMaaN 


	3. Grand Idea?

Hey there. So this is a fast update, no?

I just wanted to let y'know I went back and put spaces in Chapter Two, so it's less confusing. (I would've done it from the beginning put fanfiction wouldn't let me edit, it just said please wait for forever)

And stupid me, I forgot to put in a disclaimer, and since you can't edit the chapter after posting it I have to put it here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I suppose I own the plot...**

* * *

Chapter Three 

James didn't take the rejection lightly and instead dedicated all his free time to asking her to out. Days passed - though it felt more like months - and Lily was becoming more and more frustrated with him.

"Potter what part of 'no' don't you understand!" Lily shouted, as they walked back to the castle from Care of Magical Creatures one afternoon. He'd just asked her out for the hundredth time.

"I'd have to say the n," grinned James.

A few people snickered.

Lily growled and stomped to the castle doors, throwing them open and slamming them in his face.

xxx

"How about if I ambush her on her way to the loo, catch her of guard," suggested James.

He, Remus, and Sirius where sitting in their dorm. James was working on new tactics to get Lily to agree to go out with him, each becoming wilder by the minute.

Sirius snorted, "She'll probably up end hexing you."

"Right, how about blackmail," said James. "I can nick some Veritaserum-"

"No," said Remus quickly.

"Fine." said James. "You come up with something then."

"Why don't you just lay off asking her for a while," said Remus. "Catch her eye and smile - but not that cocky one you wear" - James threw him a glare -"a friendly one. And don't wink at her. Then maybe you could try and ask her to Hogsmeade for a _drink_ as _friends_."

"How do I get her to agree though?" asked James.

"Strike a deal," shrugged Sirius. "Tell her you'll stop trying to nick her homework to copy or something."

James nodded slowly in approval, "Brilliant, thanks!"

Remus grunted.

xxx

Lily lay in her bed frowning. It had been a exceptionally weird week. James hadn't asked her out once, enabling her to fell sane for once and the days to zip by, instead of going slug slow. And not only had he stopped asking her out, but whenever he'd catch her eyes he'd give her a friendly smile, not a smirk, and he wouldn't even winked.

One minute, an arrogant, smirking, bullying toerag, the next asking her out constantly, and now, smiling at her friendly.

That boy turned out to be more barmy than she'd thought.

xxx

Unfortunately the peace didn't last for long as days later, when she'd sat in the library, and gotten up to put a book back, she'd return only to find James sitting at her table, smiling.

"Bloody hell, Potter," she groaned. "And here I thought you'd finally given up."

"'S not really one of my talents," said James, shrugging. "Anyways, Evans, I have an idea -"

Lily cut him off saying, "You'd have to have a brain to have an idea, and frankly, everyone knows your ego takes up all the space, there's no room left for one."

She sat down across from him, open her book and began to read. She heard

James mutter something under his breath and then snatched her book from under her nose.

"Oy!" she cried, jumping up and glaring at him.

"Miss Evans," snapped Madam Pince, the librarian, from where she was magicking some books to tuck themselves into their rightful place on their shelves. "This is a library not the Quidditch pitch!"

"Sorry," muttered Lily.

Madam Pince continued to stare at them for a few minutes. When she finally turned away, Lily hissed angrily, "Give me my damn book, Potter!"

She made a grab for it but he quickly raised it over his head.

"Not until you listen," he insisted.

Lily huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine, what is your _grand _idea?"

"Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," said James. "Just for some drinks and a chat. And after if you still don't like me, I promise to leave you alone. And if you decide I'm okay, you agree to be friends."

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You promise to leave me alone?"

"_If_ you don't like me, yes," said James. "Marauders honor."

He held up his right hand.

"Fine, I don't like you Potter," said Lily, coolly. "Now _leave me alone_!"

"Real funny, Evans," said James. "But you know what I meant."

She scowled and muttered, "Fine."

"Sorry? I didn't hear that."

She grit her teeth and snapped, "I'll go with you to Hogsmeade."

His face broke in a grin.

"Excellent!"

"Yeah, yeah, now give me my book and bugger off," said Lily.

He bowed deeply and held out her book, "Madam."

She snatched it back quickly. James straightened and short gave a nod before walking away, a bounce in his step.

Lily threw herself down in her chair, sighing loudly as she rested her head in her hands. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Also, please bear with me as I try and add the British slang words in, as I'm obliviously not British. 

Review, please:)

**Beatrix B**.- I hope so too. Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

And thanks everyone else for the reviews.

000 GoddessoftheMaaN 000


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. I guess I own the plot.

* * *

Chapter Four 

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Lily's woke quite happily before the events of the other day hit her, reminding her about her deal with James. She groaned and dug her face into her pillow as though trying to smother herself. It didn't really work though, seeing as though she wasn't really trying to kill herself, and instead forced herself to get out of bed.

She took extra time fixing her socks perfectly, tying her hair extra tight and applying each pimple in a perfect spot, hoping that perhaps if she went as slowly as possible she'd miss the whole trip. But she managed to only annoy her roommates.

Lily finally emerged out of the bathroom and made her way down to the Great Hall, sliding into a seat and grabbing some toast. She could feel the stare's of the students on her and the jealous glares burning holes through her head. The news that Lily Evans had finally agreed to accompany James Potter had spread through the school in a matter of hours. Lily tried her best to ignore them and continue her breakfast like nothing had happened.

When she finished, she followed a group of fourth years down into the Entrance Hall. As she descended the marble staircase, she heard James shout, "Lily!", and turned to see him walking over.

"Hi," he smiled as he came to a stop in front of her.

"'Lo," said Lily.

"So shall we go?" asked James, nodding his head the queue of students waiting to be checked of by Filch.

She nodded and they joined the line. Minutes later after Filch crossed their names off the list and gave James a practically nasty scowl, they where walking down the path toward Hogsmeade. They entered the village and James stopped not knowing where to go first.

"Well, let's get this over with," grumbled Lily, dragging him over to the nearest store, Honeydukes. It was horribly crowded but they managed to fight their way through, grabbing the sweets they wanted before quickly paying. Next they went into Zonko's where they (James) spent quite a while, looking at all the new products and James had bought three _large_ bags bursting with stink pellets, dung bombs, hiccupping sweets, fanged frisbee's and more none of which Lily knew even existed.

"How in the hell do you think you'll manage to use all of that," She'd exclaimed as they'd left Zonko's. But upon seeing James's mischievous grin added quickly, "Never mind."

They visited Gladrags Wizardwear, where Lily bought a pair of socks that sung loudly when needed to be washed for her Dad, who's birthday was coming up, and James said he needed to buy some quills so they headed into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Where Lily ended up purchasing a bottle of ink that changed colors depending upon your mood.

"You want to go to the Three Broom Sticks?" asked Lily, shivering from gust of wind that had just came. As October was approaching fast the whether had became chiller lately, winder.

"Yeah, let's go," said James.

They walked down the street into the packed Three Broomsticks.

"I'll get the table, yeah?" said Lily, looking around.

"Alright, and I'll get the drinks," said James. "What d'you want?"

"Just some tea thanks," said Lily.

James nodded and walked to the bar. Lily turned and started to work her way through the tables, spotting an unoccupied one by the window, she hurried over and dropped her bags into one of the chairs. She climbed into a stool and directed her gaze out of the window but immediately wished she hadn't; Sirius and a girl where sitting on a bench snogging happily. Lily made a noise of disgust and turned her head away just as James came over.

"Here," he said, holding out her mug of tea.

She grabbed it saying a quiet, "Thanks."

James nodded and sat down, both falling silent again. Lily stared at the table, drumming her fingers to the song currently playing one a wizard radio one of students had brought along.

"Nice song," she commented. "Wonder who sings it."

"Screaming Banshee's," said James. "I went to see them last holiday."

"Wicked," smiled Lily. "I went to see a muggle concert once with my sister."

_Well, she was more like forced into coming, _corrected Lily inwardly.

"You have a sister?" said James.

"Yeah, Petunia, she's two years older than me," said Lily. "She's getting married this spring actually."

"That's nice," said James. She grunted. "Sorry, it is not?"

"Me and Petunia don't get one so well," said Lily in an off hand-ish voice, shrugging.

"Oh," said James, looking surprised. "Why not?"

"She's not really that keen about magic," said Lily. She held back a snort, _that was putting it mildly_. Petunia absolutely detested it.

"Oh," repeated James. "Well, your parents are okay with it, right?"

"Very much so," grinned Lily. "Dad's fascinated by it. He loves wizards. Always tries to get me to do magic at home. And mom's likes it too. They're really proud."

"Well, that's good," said James.

"Yeah. How 'bout your parents?" asked Lily. "What they do? You have any siblings?"

She saw a look another look of surprise on his face but it was quickly gone as he answered.

"My Mum and Dad are nice," he said. "They're Auror's. My parents had me late, so I don't have any siblings, but I reckon I was handful on my own. And Sirius is around loads, so he's like a brother."

Lily took a sip of her tea, nodding.

"So what're you going to do after school? Going become an Auror as well?"

"Yes," said James. "But not because my parents are Aurors. I really want to help fight against Vol - sorry, You-Know-Who."

"No it's fine you can call him Voldemort," said Lily.

James stared at her taken aback.

"I mean, it's just a name right?" she said uncertainly.

"Yeah, right," said James. "It's just people always become nervous when I say his name. But how about you? What're youdoing after school? Going to become a Professor?"

The last part was muttered but Lily caught it.

"No," said Lily rather coldly. "I'm thinking of being a Healer. Maybe transfer into an Auror later. I haven't decided yet."

"Really?" said James, the words tumbling out before the could stop himself. "The great Lily Evans undecided about something, I thought you would've had it all planned out by the end of first year."

"You really can't help yourself can you, Potter?" snapped Lily.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," said James, quickly. "I meant more of jokingly but it came out wrong."

"That happens to you a lot doesn't it," retorted Lily, rising form her chair.

"Please, Lily, I'm sorry," begged James, grabbing her wrist. "Please, give me one more chance?"

"Why are you trying so hard to be my friend, Potter?" asked Lily softly, but determined. "You never tried before, why now?"

James stayed silent for a few minutes before answering slowly.

"Because I judged you before I got to know you, and it reminded me of Sirius," he said. "People are always assuming he's just like his parents because he's a Black, but he's not. He's so far from it, and I figured if I gave him a chance, why not you too?"

Lily stared at him in slight shock, that wasn't what she was expecting at all, and even he looked surprised himself.

"Oh," said Lily, akwardly. "Um - well, thanks?"

"Yeah," nodded James in the same fashion. "Erm - so, what's your favorite class?"

They continued to talk, asking simple questions like: favorite sweet, favorite color, favorite Professor, and hobbies. It was still a bit uncomfortable even as they walked back to the castle an hour later, though both felt they knew a little more about each other now.

"Now you've spent some time with me," said James. "You reckon we could be friends?"

"Sure," said Lily, nodding.

James grinned, and gave a quick one-armed hug. Lily in turn gave him a small smile.

They walked up the rest of the path, up stone steps, and into the Entrance Hall.

"Well, I - um - I've got to run to the library, so I'll see you at dinner?" asked Lily, turning toward him.

"Okay, see you then," said James.

Lily started to walk away but suddenly turned around and called, "James? Thanks for taking me to Hogsmeade. It was nice."

xxx

"So, how was it, mate?" asked Sirius as soon as James sat down by him, Remus and Peter in the common room.

"It was okay," admitted James. "I mean a bit boring-"

"Because there was no snogging," snorted Remus.

"'Xactly. And kept telling me everything I bought in Zonko's was banned," said James.

"But that's the point," said Sirius.

"Yeah, but you know, it's Evans," said James. "And we went to the Three Broomsticks and talked for a while. We got into a small row but nothing horrible, it was just a bit awkward after that. And then we finished our drinks and walked back and she said we could be friends. Then she ran off to the library.

Sirius snorted, "Merlin, she can't even lay off doing work for a few hours, can she."

James shrugged, repeating, "It's Evans."

"Right, well," said Sirius. "Now, that your mates, try and keep her away from me, eh? I don't need my reputation ruined as well."

Remus shot Sirius a disapproving look, which he didn't seem to notice.

"Sure," shrugged James. "Just pretend you've got to meet up with Virginia or whoever - and, speaking of Ms. Carol, how'd the date go?"

Sirius grinned, "Well unlike yours their was snogging and good snogging too. But we looked around the shops for a while. Did you see those new Zonko's products? Genius, they are. I was thinking we could take some Filibuster's Fireworks and. . . ."

xxx

James and the other Marauders sat down at breakfast the next morning, and had started eating when a sleepy looking Lily walked through the doors. She saw James and waved. James grudgingly waved back a tight smile on his face.

The students around them started to mumble to each other.

"Did you see James and Evans yesterday?" whispered a girl nearby.

"Thought I'd die form a heart attack," replied her friend. "I thought it was just a silly rumor they where going together."

He felt the tips of his ears warm in embarrassment.

Lily however didn't seem to mind or hadn't been paying attention, because she didn't blush but simply sat down next to him, with a sleepy, "Morning."

"'Lo," said James.

"Morning Lily," smiled Remus.

Sirius nodded stiffly and said, "Well, I'm going to go and join Virginia for some breakfast."

"Didn't you just finish eating?" asked Lily, looking at his plat that had some crumbs, eggs, and ketchup (for his sausage's) remains.

"It was an appetizer," shrugged Sirius.

"Ahh, of course."

"Hey, Lily did you finish that book I lent you?" asked Remus suddenly.

"Nearly," grinned Lily. "I'm at the last chapter, it really interesting."

"See you, mate," muttered Sirius to James, and quickly ran from the table to the Ravenclaw one.

James glanced at Remus and Lily who where now in deep conversation about the book. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Sirius who was sitting next to Virginia Carol. Sirius was winking and chatting up the girl next to him, while Virginia was talking to her friend, completely oblivious. James sighed and speared a sausage moodily, trying to block out Remus and Lily's babble.

xxx

The whispers followed James and Lily around everywhere. Girls stood in packs discussing all they knew about James, and all they had guessed about Lily. While boys laughed and snickered when they saw him and Lily together. James had spent the whole day with a red face and was thoroughly glad when the day ended, and he could clamber in his warm bed. He closed his eyes and smiled into his pillow, relishing in the peace and quiet - but no later than two minutes later, loud snores where coming from Sirius's bed and even louder ones floated from Peter's. James groaned and buried his head into his pillow, tugging his blanket over his head.

* * *

Author's Note: 

**AvidReader**: Wow, thank you so much. I know it's cliché but I could never find one of these stories that I really liked, so I decided to make my own. Thanks for the review. :)

And thanks to everyone else also, and any silent readers I might have.

Reviews are always very muchly appreciated. So, please review. -smile-

000 GoddessoftheMaaN 000


	5. Rumors and Going into Hiding

Disclaimer: Anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to JkRowling. I am simply a Fan fiction writer.

* * *

Chapter Five: Rumors and Going into Hiding

Not even a week after agreeing to be James's friend and Lily was becoming steadily tired of the attention she was receiving from the school. After the shock about them being friends had finally subsided the rumors had immediately began to spread. Every time she and James walked down the corridors, whenever they sat in the common room, on the grounds, or in the Great Hall people would whisper.

The most common rumor to be heard, and believed, by the students was the theory that Lily had confounded James and tricked him into thinking he was her friend so she could become popular. As though she had nothing better to worry about than popularity.

The more absurd rumors that where floating about had been thought up by Rowena Smooter. Lily snorted at the very thought of her. Rowena was a jealous, dark-haired, fifth year Ravenclaw who happened to fancy James quite a bit. Lily had erupted into laughter when she'd first heard one of Rowena's ridiculous ideas but shortly after stopped upon finding out that people actually believed her. Immediately her amusement had changed to absolute disbelief and slight revolution that anyone could be so thick.

What was even more surprising was the number of girls who didn't have a problem with she and James being friends, and Lily had found out why only a few days ago. Some girls decided that Lily being James's friend was dead useful because they could give her piece of parchment with their name, house, year and details for when they wanted to meet James,then theyavoided the embarrassing task of asking him in person themselves. This action therefore caused Lily to dub herself with the accuratetitle of: "James Potter's human snogging planner slash secretary".

Lily was currently searching for Ian Crowley, the Head Boy, who was supposed to have dropped of her homework while she stayed in the Hospital Wing. Lily had been patrolling two night's ago when someone had hexed her from behind, making her normal sized canine teeth turn into two long fangs. Lily had had to go to Madam Pomfrey for removal. This afternoon Lily'steeth were back to normal and she was allowed to leave the infirmary.

Lily sighed, she'd been searching for twenty minuets already and she was about to give up and go to the Gryffindor tower when she caught sight of Elaine Harrison, a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect. Being in the same house as Ian Elainewas bound to have seen him.

"Elaine!" Lily called down the hallway, before breaking into a jog to catch up with her. Elaine stopped and turned around just as Lily reached her.

"Oh, Hello, Lily," said Elaine, politely. All the Prefects where, no matter their opinions of Lily they all where expected to treat the Head Girl with politeness.

"Hi, I was wondering if you'd seen Ian," said Lily. "He was supposed to get my homework assignments, the ones that I missed, but he never came."

"You haven't heard?" asked Elaine, looking genuinely shocked.

"Heard what? I've been in the Hospital Wing for the past two days," said Lily, slightly impatiently. Honestly, even if they didn't like her, hadn't they noticed the Head Girl missing for two days?

"Ian left last night, his parents pulled him from school," said Elaine.

"What!" exclaimed Lily, it was her turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, I know," said Elaine nodding. "It was a big surprise, even for Dumbledore."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Lily, frowning.

"We all just found this morning," said Elaine defensively.

Lily nodded and said, "Do you know why they pulled him out?"

"No, too many rumors are being started, I don't what the real story is," said Elaine.

"All right, well, thanks Elaine," said Lily.

Elaine nodded and then continued her way down the corridor.

Lily sighed, she'd have to pop in to the all of the Professors offices later on and retrieve her homework assignments. Right now though she'd go the Gryffindors tower, see whether or not Remus knew what happened with Ian.

xxx

"Flutterby."

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Lily clambered in through the portrait hole, into the common room. She started searching for Remus and saw him sitting with James and Sirius in some armchairs by the girls dormitory. She walked over and when she reached them they all looked up at her.

"Hey," said James.

"Hi. Listen Remus, do you know what happened with Ian?" asked Lily. "I was talking to the Hufflepuff prefect, Elaine, and she said he got pulled out. But she doesn't know why."

"Well supposedly Ian's parents have a chance to travel to the Orient and so they've taken him out of school," said Remus.

"But we don't believe that," added Sirius.

"Old wizardring family the Crowley's are. And a powerful family at that, not only in their magical abilities, mind you, but in their connections, more importantly their connections to the Ministry," explained James.

"What sort of connections?" asked Lily curiously, wondering what this had to do with why Ian left.

"Donation of money, Order of Merlin," shrugged Sirius. "What earned them they're connections isn't important, the fact that they have money, are on good terms with the Ministry, that they're powerful witches and wizards is what is important."

Before Lily could ask why that was important Remus spoke.

"Ian's Grandparents where murdered, it was in the Prophet this morning," he said. Without giving Lily time to register this shocking piece of news he continued, "The dark mark was above their house, Lily, the Death Eaters killed them."

"And why would Voldemort have them killed? He wouldn't - unless of course they agreed to join him," said James.

"Seems a bit odd for his parents to decide to take a holiday just after two of their family where murdered," said Sirius.

"Our theory? It would however, make perfect sense for them to go into hiding," said Remus.

She nodded thoughtfully, it did, they're theory made complete sense. But if Remus, Sirius and James where clever enough to figure the true meaning behind Ian and his parents leaving, wouldn't Voldemort figure it out as well? Was there any place, county or city, where you could hide from Voldemort if he was after your family? In the end wouldn't it have been better for Ian to remain at Hogwarts? He was safe here, Dumbledore was here. But, Ian would also be worried for his parents, scared for them, and in Lily's opinion wasn't it better to be with your family and if you got caught, die with them?

It must be horrible to go into hiding, thoughtLily, to have your family a target of Voldemort, to be scared and cooped up from the world, waiting to see if you'd live, if you'd survive. You couldn't trust anyone, not even your best friends, you had to be cautious of everything and everyone until Voldemort was gone, maybe, maybe even for the rest of your life.

* * *

I know really late, I'm so sorry, but I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter, you'll probably all be thinking "why?" but it's a really long story. Anyway, thanks everyone for sticking with me, I hope you liked this chapter.

Important Author's Note: I'm looking for a new Beta unfortunately Naomi and I can't seem to get our computers to accept each others messages. I would preferable like someone who's from England, or someone who knows how to correct my Americanisms to British Slang really well. If you or even someone you know who'd like to beta my story, please send me a private message.

Huggles, please review,

00 GoddessoftheMaaN 00


	6. Of Brilliance, Arrogance, and Faith

Disclaimer: Anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am simply a Fan fiction writer.

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Brilliance, Arrogance, and Faith 

"No, Crombie, I still do not have any idea who the Head Boy will be," said Lily, with a slight tone of impatience behind her calm exterior. "When I do know, you will be told along with the other Prefects, until then get out of my way I would like to get some lunch before classes."

Lily had been giving all the Professors the last of her finished homework from the days she missed being in the Hospital Wing, and had been heading walking down the second floor corridor when Andrew Crombie (a sixth year Prefect for Gryffindor) had came from out of nowhere and blocked her path. Andrew now grudgingly moved aside and allowed Lily to pass through the second floor corridor so she could continue her way to the Great Hall.

Lily sighed. Ever since the surprise of Ian leaving had died down, Prefects where eager to know who the new Head Boy was going to be. Of course since Lily was the Head Girl, they all assumed she would be the first to be informed, therefore they badgered her every chance they got to see if she had information. She must've repeated the line: "I don't know," followed by: "When I do know, you will be told along with the other Prefects," ten or more times a day.

But the most annoying person to ask was the Ravenclaw seventh year Prefect, Daniels. Because he did not ask who the new Head Boy was going to be, he asked whether Dumbledore told her he had been appointed for the position yet. And when Lily gave him the same reply as all the others received, he merely said, "Only a matter of time." and walked away. Only the Slytherin Prefects didn't bother Lily, but they did have great fun making sure to say, "As long they don't pick another mudblood, it's hard enough dealing with one. I think I would resign on the spot if it where two.", or other equally insulting things.

Lily however gave no indication, other then that of a slighting pursed lip, to confirm she had heard them. Getting upset would only play right into their hands, ignoring them was best.

Lily readjusted the strap on her back pack that had been cutting into her shoulder and opened the doors into the buzzing Great Hall. She found James who was currently talking or rather flirting with a girl who sat beside him. As the girl was talking James looked over and saw Lily, he smiled and Lily took that as a sign that she could come sit. She walked over just as the girl finished saying, "So, I'll see you at noon?" James nodded and the girl grinned before scurrying off to her friends, completely ignoring Lily's presence as always.

Lily took the girls seat next to James and said, "Why is that every girl in this bloody school needs to snog you?"

"Melissa didn't ask me for a snog, she asked me to Hogsmeade on Sunday," said James.

"Where, I'm sure within after an half an hour of shopping and four sips of butterbeer you'll get bored and kiss her," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"You doubt my charm to make the date more than kissing?" asked James. "Well, why don't you come to Hogsmeade with me once and I'll show you I can?"

James said the last part half teasing, half serious. After all he did need to get a move on with the bet.

Lily seemed not to have noticed the serious undertone just the teasing tone and snorted, grabbing a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich from one of the large gold platters. As she began eating, she let her eyes wonder around the hall, until they fell upon the high table. McGonagall and Dumbledore sat conversing amongst themselves, and it seemed as though whatever Dumbledore was saying McGonagall didn't agree with. But that wasn't the odd part, it was that Dumbledore and McGonagall kept glancing over at James unaware Lily was looking at them as they did so.

Lily swallowed the bite she'd taken from her sandwich and turned to James. "Why are McGonagall and Dumbledore looking at you and whispering?" she asked curiously.

James looked up from his lunch and over to the high table, after a few seconds he turned back to her.

"Dunno," he said, shrugging.

"You didn't blow up another cauldron did you?" asked Lily exasperatedly.

"Why must you assume they're talking about a prank when looking at me?" asked James. "Maybe they're talking about my brilliance."

"Well, if they are, the next conversation will be about that arrogance," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Not arrogance, honesty," corrected James, grinning.

"Right, my mistake," said Lily sarcastically.

James opened his mouth but seemed to think better of what he was going to say and instead closed it. After a moments pause he opened it again and said, "What kept you from lunch?"

"Damned prefects," sighed Lily.

"Ah," said James in recognition, but before he could say something else Sirius came over from the Hufflepuff table and began to talk with James.

Lily, knowing she wasn't going to be included in the conversation, turned to look over at McGonagall and Dumbledore again, wondering what they where talking about, for she highly doubted it had anything do with James Potter's brilliance.



"Do you think it's wise, Albus, to trust Potter with such a responsibility?" asked McGonagall from her place at the High Table. She and Dumbledore where talking quietly between themselves during lunch in the Great Hall.

"It all comes down to whether or not you have faith in Mister Potter. I do, therefore I must trust him to handle the position wisely," said Dumbledore calmly.

"I'm not saying that I don't have faith in the boy, but he does have a tendency to get carried away with things," said McGonagall. "How do you know he'll even accept."

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table where James sat, watching as he smirked about something he said to Lily Evans. "I don't, and I doubt he will. But I'm afraid I won't be giving Mister Potter a choice as to whether or not he does, Minerva," replied Dumbledore.

McGonagall sighed and followed Dumbledore's gaze to James and Lily, she frowned.

"Two weeks ago I couldn't get Potter to even speak to girl. Now they're friends," McGonagall said. "If I didn't know any better I'd think it some kind of trick. Evans isn't nearly the kind of- she's not the kind someonelike Potter regularly chooses to ... to socialize himself with."

"Perhaps he is trying to broaden his horizons. To which I applaud him on," said Dumbledore.

McGonagall opened her mouth but Dumbledore began to speak before she could, "Minerva, I heard a wonderful joke this morning from Professor Flitwick, and have been dying to share it. It's about a House-elf, a leprechaun, and faerie who all go to a Quidditch Match..."

* * *

I hope you all liked this _short _chapter, I just wanted to thank Michelle my new beta for beta-ing this chapter and chapter seven (which will be arriving sometime in the two weeks, maybe sooner), and ask everyone to please review, thank you. 

ooo GoddessoftheMaaN ooo

¡TheSortingHat? - Unfortunately, Ian Crowley was only a one time character needed for the necessary set up for future chapters. I'm not sure how many but I think I can safely assume over twenty chapters will be written for this story. I glad you love this story, I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter.


	7. Head Boy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the rights to Harry Potter, though you should all be thankfully, can you imagine how many times I'd re-write the book? You might've never gotten more then four chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next chapter is a very important author's note, I insist that everyone should read it thoroughly. **

Chapter Seven: Head Boy 

"Oy, Potter! Evans!" called the Irish voice of Bridget Kidder. She was a short girl with a mane of curly black hair and played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was also a Prefect. James and Lily both turned around to see her walking over.

"Hi Bridget," said James, smiling.

"'Lo, I was told by Dumbledore to ask you two when breakfast ends if you'd run up to his office for a quick word," said Bridget. "He didn't say what it was about, but he told me to let you know he bought a box of Turkish Delight's. Weird man, init'e?"

"Yeah, thanks Bridget," said James. He and Lily of course knew that Dumbledore meant that the password was 'Turkish Delight's'. Bridget, however, didn't seem to be thinking along these lines.

"No problem," she smiled and then swept away to tell off some fourth years who where throwing food at each other.

"You know why Dumbledore wants to talk to us?" James questioned Lily, turning to look at her.

"No," said Lily, shaking her head. "But, it can't be anything bad. We would've gotten a letter from the Ministry."

"Right," said James. He took a bite of his eggs and then said, "You reckon it has something to do with what he and McGonagall have been whispering about?"

Lily looked over at the Head Table, to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore and James did so too.

"Maybe," she said.

They stared for a few minutes until Lily said, checking her watch, "Why don't we start for Dumbledore's office? Breakfast should be ending in a few minutes anyway."



After grabbing their bags and James told Sirius that he and Lily might be late for Charms because they were going to see Dumbledore and asked if he would tell Professor Flitwick, Lily and James existed the Great Hall and climbed the marble staircase. The reached the seventh floor and walked to the stone statue of the Gargoyle.

"Turkish Delight's," Lily said.

The Gargoyle jumped aside and allowed them to climb onto the spiral staircase which took them to the door leading into Dumbledore office. Lily tapped the brass knocked against the polished oak and they waited.

"Enter!" called Dumbledore cheerfully.

James turned the knob and they both walked into the office.

"Ah, Lily, James," smiled Dumbledore, from where he was seated at his desk. "Excellent. Sit, sit."

James closed the door while Lily took a seat in the left wooden chair, and he followed suit, taking the one on the right near Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes. Both Lily and James where looking expectantly at Dumbledore, waiting for him to begin speaking. He started almost immediately.

"I assume you both are curious as to why I called you up to my office, so I won't bother you with mind-numbing formalities, though I do hope you both are doing well," said Dumbledore smiling.

Lily and James both nodded.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I asked you here to discuss the position of Head Boy."

James frowned, if that was what this meeting was really about, then why was he needed? Surly Dumbledore only needed to talk to Lily. James glanced at her and saw she looked somewhat surprised and confused, obviously also wondering why he, James, was also called to speak to the Headmaster.

"As you both know Ian Crowley held the position before, but as he has left for a holiday, the position of Head Boy, now needs to filled once again," said Dumbledore, he turned to look at James. "And we've chosen you, Mr. Potter."

Complete and utter silence filled the room after these words and both Lily's and James's faces where perfect examples of shock. Lily's jaw was dropped open so wide it could be mistaken for unhinged and James was having trouble stopping the action of swallowing his tongue.

"What!" He finally spluttered, straightening and leaning forward as though hoping to get as close to Dumbledore as possible to detect an once of joking in his face. But Dumbledore eyes twinkled with amusement, and with truth.

"Yes, I can see it may come as a bit of a surprise," he said pleasantly. "But, I'm sure it'll become more understandable as time passes. Being Head Boy shouldn't be too difficult, Mister Potter, especially since you have Ms. Evans to help you."

He looked at Lily for her conformation, and she snapped her mouth closed and nodded dumbly as though in a trance.

"Excellent. Well, Miss Evans, would you wait outside while, I give Mr. Potter his badge?" asked Dumbledore.

"Right," said Lily, standing up and nodding. "Uh - have a nice afternoon, Professor."

James watched as Lily walked over to the door, stepped out onto stone landing and then closed the door behind her. He swallowed and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Sir," James started slowly in hesitance. "I don't want to be Head Boy. I don't want the position."

Dumbledore stared at him over his square glasses, his bright, piercing blue eyes making James squirm in his chair. Dumbledore continued this act for a few seconds, he didn't speak but merely continued to stare at James thoughtfully, who was starting to regret speaking. He wished that he'd just taking the badge and walked out of the office, which now seemed stuffy and uncomfortable. James moved his gaze to an odd gadget sitting on the desk.

Finally Dumbledore spoke, James snapping his eyes to him.

"I have chosen you as Head Boy for a reason. You are Head Boy and you will do it."

The words where calm, firm and held a tone of finalization, yet they weren't unkind only matter of fact.

James swallowed again and nodded in defeat, knowing no matter what he said or how much he protested, no matter if he liked it or not, he was, as Dumbledore had just said, Head Boy and there was nothing he could do about it.



Lily sat on the stone landing by the oak door, waiting patiently for James to come out, deep in thought about what had just happened.

She could see why Dumbledore had picked James, he was highly respected amongst the students and well liked, if something happened they would definitely listen to him. He had brilliant marks despite what people might think and he wasn't uptight or pompous.

Despite this however, Lily noted with every pro there was a con. James hexed students for fun, mostly Snape, but every now and then, a little jinx on a student, mostly Slytherins, for who he had a rather biased view on. Even though he got good marks, his homework was done at the very last minute, he could usually be seen at breakfast scribbling away and sometimes he never handed it in. He had a different girlfriend almost every two days sometimes three; the longest time a relationship had lasted was a week.

And it wasn't the fact that he couldn't find the right girl, it was the fact that he used them like dishrags. After a few snog sessions he chucked her and found himself another one for a few days, 'til he grew bored and then he chucked that one. It was a never ending cycle for James Potter.

And maybe he wasn't uptight or pompous but he was certainly arrogant, sometimes it was in a joking way but most of the time it really was just being fat-headed. Was this what Dumbledore really wanted the students to look up to and set examples?

Maybe Dumbledore had done it to try and make James to grow-up but Lily had a feeling that it would take more than that to make him do so. She frowned suddenly ... why hadn't Dumbledore chosen Remus instead as Head Boy? He had been Prefect along side her since fifth year. Had Dumbledore already asked Remus, but he'd refused? Come to think of it, Lily couldn't remember a time when Remus had ever mentioned or expressed a desire to be Head Boy. In fact, when Lily had spoken to him on the train to Hogwarts in their fifth year, he hadn't seemed so thrilled about being made Prefect. But why not? He had good marks and he was more behaved than either Sirius or James, he was friendly to everyone; it was only natural that he be made Prefect.

Lily briefly remembered he'd looked peaky as though just getting over a cold or getting a cold, and tired when she'd seen him on the train fifth year. But that was quite normal really, Remus was almost always looking peaky, Lily didn't know someone who'd ever been sick as many times as Remus had. He was sick at least once a month - well that or visiting a sick relative.

She sighed and checked her watch hopping Sirius remembered to tell Professor Flitwick where they where, even though they would be only fifteen minutes late. That was if James came out soon. She glanced at the door, it was taking a rather long time just to give him the badge, but knowing James he'd probably tried to refuse the position. Lily snorted, highly doubting whether that had worked.

She sighed once more but before she had time to ponder over things some more she heard James's voice saying, "Good bye, Professor," and the door was opened and James stepped out, closing it softly behind him. She noticed a glittering gold coming from James's hand, where no doubt the Head Boy badge was clutched.

"Ready?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and she stood up, dusting her robes off and then followed him back down the stairs. They walked the rest of the way in silence to Charms, when they reached the door, Lily saw James slip the badge into his pocket before he opened the door.

The class turned as one to see who was coming in.

"Evans, Potter, Mister Black has already informed me you two where with Professor Dumbledore," squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing atop his tower of books as usual. "Find a seat, please, and take out your wands. We're practicing the charm of disillusionment. You can take a rabbit from the cadge here on my desk to practice with."



"C'mon, cheer up, James," squeaked Peter.

He, Sirius, and Remus where sitting with a very depressed James in the common room, who had his elbows resting on his knees and his chin in his hands. James had just finished explaining what had happened with Dumbledore. He would've told them sooner but he didn't sit with Remus, Peter, and Sirius in Charms, which had ended a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, it shouldn't cause too much of a problem," said Sirius, grinning.

"I don't know," started Remus. "I reckon you will have to behave as long as you're _you_."

"But Prongs should be free to do as he pleases," added Sirius cottoning to Remus meaning, and winking mischievously.

James mumbled something that sounded like, "But I'm only Prongs once a month."

"C'mon mate," said Sirius, he lowered his voice. "Let's start planning for the next full moon. C'mon, I found these cave to explore last Hogsmeade trip."

James sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said.

Sirius quickly took out some parchment and a bottle of ink and they all huddled together, whispering plans for the next full moon adventure.

The rest of the common room pondering what prank they where planning to pull next, unaware that it they where planning things much bigger and even more dangerous and mischievous then imagined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. James becoming Head Boy, did any of you think that would happen in this story, maybe you all guessed it from Chapter Six and the mention of "position" and "responsibility" in Dumbledore and McGonagall's discussion. I hope some of you where at least surprised by James becoming Head Boy. And the clear up the confusion of Chapter Five and Ian Crowley, it was written for the purpose of James new position.

All right I think this is a nicely sized Author's Note so I will wrap it up with a thank you for all the reviews and please review this chapter as well.

Thanks,

ooo GoddessoftheMaaN ooo


	8. The Story of Peter Pan

Yes, I have finally regained internet on my computer! My plans that I would be getting internet after merely weeks after moving was wrong and had to wait. I'm sorry about it, but I worked hard on trying to write this chapter (even if it does not show) I had a chapter all done and then i got this idea and it took me a while to figure it out. Anyhow it is here now, so please read on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, the things you do belong to J.k.Rowling. And as for "Peter Pan" that is ,also, not mine, instead belonging to James M. Barrie.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Story of Peter Pan

Word that Dumbledore had chosen James Potter as Head Boy spread like wildfire amongst the students the next day. Some where surprised or disbelieving, others congratulating, but no matter their reactions nothing compared to the astonishment of the prefects.

"Potter? Is Dumbledore off his rocker!"

Lily stood in front of the prefects, who all looked at her with expressions of outrage.

"First we have to deal with a mudblood and now Potter," A Slytherin boy named Marcus Grave muttered to the other Slytherins.

"Can he even be Head Boy? He was never a prefect," complained Susannah Covington.

"To be honest, it's more of a tradition for Head Boy to be a prefect then a rule," reasoned another girl grudgingly.

"But if it was, d'you really think it'd stop Dumbledore from choosing whomever he wanted," said Ravenclaw Jack Nicholson, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no," sighed Susannah. "But still, I say we take our complaints to Dumbledore. We can't just sit here and let him give Potter the badge."

"He doesn't deserve it," agreed a boy.

"You must be mad to give Potter that kind of responsibility and freedom," said a Hufflepuff, shaking their head.

"Dumbledore has his reasons for picking James," Lily began before anyone else could speak. "Besides what does it matter if he was ever a prefect or not? What matters is if he's going to be a good Head Boy, and I think he will."

A few prefects snorted with the utmost disbelief.

"Enough! James is Quidditch Captain and has proved he can handle all the responsibilities that it requires; including organization, fairness in setting disputes, and managing his teammates. I expect he'll take on the appointment of Head Boy just as well, so give him a chance."

xxx

"Okay, I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore and instead of going to the last hour of lessons on Thursday we'll decorate the Great Hall for the Halloween feast that night. So, I need all of you in the hall by two o'clock, all right?"

Lily looked up from the detention slips she had been making into a neat pile only to find that none of the prefects where staring back a her, all to busy muttering to each other to even notice she had spoken. She frowned at this odd behavior, the prefects had never been uninterested during a meeting before, they usually sat in their wooden chairs, so attentive and quiet it became uncomfortable. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus was looking toward the heavens, shaking his head helplessly.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked loudly.

For an answer she received many fingers being pointed to indicate something behind her. Lily turned around slowly and groaned, her shoulders sagging in exasperation as she was met with the site of a sleeping James Potter, head rested to one side, glasses crooked, and mouth open allowing snores to escape. Lily inhaled deeply and straightened, putting her papers down and extracting her wand from her robe. She pointed it at James and conjured a bucket of cold water over his head. With a sharp flick it tipped and fell like a water fall, crashing down upon his head. James shot up like a bullet with a loud yelp, hands clutching the arm rests, wide awake and drenched. A few prefects snorted and some even gave laughs of amusement. Calmly, Lily cast a drying spell on James and turned to back to the prefect as though nothing had happened.

"This meeting is finished. Remember Thursday at two, meet James and I in the Great Hall. And don't worry, you're all excused from the lessons taking place during that time."

With a great scraping of chairs all the prefects rose and existed the classroom, closing the door behind them. Lily turned around to face James who was now standing and stretching, she waited patiently for him to begin speaking, leaning against the table.

"Well?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"'Well' what?" James asked, stopping his stretching.

"You've only been Head Boy for two weeks, James, and you've fallen asleep during each meeting," said Lily.

"Oh, come off it Lily. That's only twice!" sighed James.

"It's not a good impression for the prefects, James," said Lily. "They're already skeptical about you."

"What do I care what those stuck up swots think of me," James said.

"If something happens, those swots are never going to listen to you if you're not showing them you can be responsible," said Lily.

"Fine. I will try and stay awake next time, alright?" said James, slightly impatient.

"Not next time. All the time," said Lily.

"Right, right. Listen I have to run, I'm already late for Quidditch practice," said James, grabbing his bag and throwing his arm through one strap. He opened the door and said, "See you at dinner." before existing.

Lily ran to the door and called after him.

"Thursday, meet me in the Great Hall at two!"

James gave a signal he heard her and then turned the corner out of sight.

xxx

Halloween arrived, the smell of baking pumpkin pies wafting through the corridors with every soft breeze that would come in through the open castle windows, and, as most of the students finished their last lessons, Lily and the prefect worked in the Great Hall. Streamers were being hung, the armor in the Entrance Hall was being enchanted, a table of pumpkins Hagrid had grown were being carved by hand instead of by magic, and thousands of white candles where being charmed to sit in midair.

"That looks good. Keep the pace up and hopefully we'll get finished sooner than expected," said Lily to Miranda, Kenneth, and Jonathan, three Gryffindors who where hanging the streamers. They nodded and then got back to work.

Lily checked her watch, reading half past two. That only left them another thirty minutes to finish in the Great Hall. She groaned. James hadn't even shown up yet and they where short seven prefects, the six Slytherins and Remus, who was in the Hospital Wing. She turned and let out a shriek of surprise as she accidentally passed thorough the Fat Friar, the house ghost for Hufflepuff, and received the feeling of being dropped into an ice bucket. She gave a violent shiver and turned to apologize to the ghost.

The Fat Friar chortled and said, "Think nothing of it.", before floating away to join the other house ghosts, who where all there to practice their formation gliding, something they would present before the feast started that night.

Lily continued on her way, walking toward the Great Hall doors. She pulled them open and stuck her head out into the entrance hall, and called to a few prefects who where charming the armor.

"Oy! You lot seen James, Sirius, or Peter walk by?"

The prefects shook their heads no in response. Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation and then straightened, closing the doors.

"You know, Lily, I'm quite surprised you actually expect Potter to come," a dreadfully familiar voice behind her spoke.

She turned and faced Daniels.

"Of course I expect him to come. It's his job," said Lily, with forced calm. "Just like yours is to be helpful not bothersome. So if you would please get to work."

Lily walked past him and started walking to check the other prefects progress. Unfortunately, Daniels was not in the least bit effected by her words and followed her, talking as though she had not.

"I mean," he began, "it's not a secret Potter isn't fond of the Head Boy position, what with being a marauder and all. Which makes me wonder why Dumbledore even chose him in the first place."

"Dumbledore chose James because he's—"

"However, what's done is done, and, sadly, Dumbledore is unwilling to consider he made a mistake choosing Potter. I've already tried to open his rather – forgive me – blind eye to the real—"

"Dumbledore is not blind to anything, and he did not make a mistake choosing – wait a moment, you've been talking to Dumbledore about taking the position from — !"

"But, as I've already stated, he's not listening to a word I'm saying, so I think it's best to choose to let Potter skive on his duties of Head Boy, that way he can cause no trouble if he's not part of it. And I'm sure he'll be quite happy with that decision as well. He will still have the position but he won't be apart of anything and then when its needed we can all act as though he has been helping and no one will be the wisest."

Lily stood, inflating with anger and disbelief about what she was listening to. The nerve that he had, the complete and utter —

"Daniels!" she snapped. "This conversation is over. We are not pretending James does not exist as Head Boy and he will not be skiving from his responsibilities. And I don't want to hear that you've been talking to Dumbledore about it! You pick something helpful you want to do and start working or you will be sitting in McGonagall's office."

Suddenly a large creak sounded and the Great Hall doors opened. Lily quickly turned around and was disappointed to find it was not James, but the Slytherins.

"At least they bothered to show up," she muttered.

xxx

Half an hour later the large oak doors to the castle swung open and a very disgruntled Lily exited, having just finished in the Great Hall.

The Slytherins had proved to be as infuriating as ever, refusing to carve pumpkins by hand because they where not "house elves" or "common Muggles" as they had so rudely put it. And after saying a few more things about Muggles and then about Lily and mudbloods, they sat themselves at the Slytherins table and continued to talk for the whole thirty minutes.

Lily walked down the stone steps onto the green grass of the grounds, and began toward the lake, her magnified eyes searching for a mop of messy black hair amongst the other students littered under trees. As she walked a sudden gold glint caught her eye. She stopped at a snogging couple and stared at the gold, trying to identify it, but unable to she began toward it curiously. And as she came closer, she noticed fluttering wings and with a sudden jolt of recognition knew immediately it was the golden snitch. She rolled her eyes, this person went through the trouble of sneaking into the Quidditch shed to nick the snitch and now they where going to sit in plain sight where any teacher could come by and see — suddenly a hand shout out and captured it, and Lily could've kicked herself. For that hand belonged to none other than James Potter.

"Why do you insist on being as frustrating as possible?"

James jumped in the place he sat, startled by the sudden presence of Lily beside him.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking up at her.

"Why didn't you come to the Great Hall?" demanded Lily. "I reminded you three times today there is no way you could've forgotten."

James looked offended.

"I didn't forget. I came and looked in. You had everything under control."

A small pause followed this statement and then Lily let out a snort.

"Well, thank you for doing _so_ much," she snapped. "Was that before or after you nicked the snitch?"

And the snitch that had just been let go from James clutches and was excitedly beginning to fly away was quickly caught again, but this time in Lily's hand. And ignoring James indignant yelp of "Oi!", she began her way back toward the castle. James hurriedly clambered up from his spot on the grass and caught up to her.

"Oh c'mon Lily —" he started.

She whorled around.

"I've been defending you, James!" she cried angrily. "I've been telling all the prefects you'd be a good Head Boy, because you're a good Quidditch Captain. Daniels was saying how horrid you where and that Dumbledore made a mistake and I told him off. The Slytherins claimed to know why you didn't come. They told me that I could find you out here on the grounds. I told them they where wrong. I told them to bugger off and yet here we are. And now you've made me into a liar for promising if they gave you a chance you would take it and like a fool because I actually believed what I said about you!"

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't come, but you can't act like I chose to be Head Boy and now am not doing anything," James said looking angry himself now. "I didn't choose it. Dumbledore did."

"He chose you, because he thought you'd do something with it," said Lily.

"He thought I'd grow up," said James bitterly, in a tone as though she did not understand anything. "As Head Boy with all the responsibilities and rules I would have no choice but to grow up."

"Maybe he _hoped_ that you would grow up," said Lily. "Maybe that you would see that growing up is not what Peter Pan thought it was."

"Peter?" asked James confused.

"Peter Pan, a muggle tale. He's a mischievous boy that stays a kid forever in a world called 'Neverland,'" explained Lily. "He refuses to grow up thinking it means becoming someone who goes to work and sits at a desk, who has no fun in his life." and lowering the volume of her voice she hissed, "Just because people want you to grow up, James, does not mean they want you to stop having fun."

And after giving him one last look, she began to walk away until she stopped suddenly only a few feet away and called back coolly, "Your idiotic stubbornness clouds not only your brain but your eyes; the reason you need glasses, I expect. However, I suggest a stronger pair; these seem not to be helping at all."

James glared at her, and said loudly in just the same tone unable to help himself, "Perhaps you should accompany me? I reckon you need a new pair as well. I expect they'll be the size of Quaffles, will they?"

Lily scowled at him before marching up the stone steps of the castle, throwing open the doors, and disappearing inside.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter eight, please leave a review! -- GoddessoftheMaaN 

Thank you Michelle for beta-ing this chapter.


	9. The Badges

Hello, long time no see. I'm so sorry, as I'm sure you could have predicted, but I hope you like Chapter. I have an import message (again) at the bottom, so please, please read it.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Badges

James sat in a large armchair in the Gryffindor common room, watching the orange flames crackle in the fireplace. The transfiguration book he was supposed to be reading lay forgotten on a small table beside his chair. Though his school text books almost always lay around somewhere (usually in his bag underneath his bed) this time it was not the lack of keenness for studying or doing homework. It was because he was thinking about the row he'd had with Lily earlier that day. Something he would ordinarily brush away with an apology; this time however, he had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't do.

James reckoned Lily was expecting more, something more along the liners of him heading her words and "grow up", have a go at being Head Boy. The idea caused his mouth to twist into a scowl. This was not an option however if he had nay hopes in winning the bet, something he expected would be rather hard to do with Lily still upset with him.

_But was it worth it? _Questioned a voice in his head.

At this thought, a film started playing in his head, like the silent film's Professor Binns had shown them during a lesson. Davies was standing in front of James, a smirk that the non-film James wished he could hex off, twisted his mouth. The film James handed Davies a broom, but not any broom, his broom. Davies clutched the Nimbus 1000 triumphantly, before turning around and mounting the broom he kicked off into the sky and flew away, leaving James alone watching after him. A warm feeling broke out in the pit of James's stomach, his face became set and he decided yes. Yes it was worth it.

xxx

November had arrived, bringing the winter season along with it. The weather had gotten noticeably colder, and the sun hadn't been seen for days, taking to hiding behind clouds instead. This particular Saturday, however, was a different story compared to the last five days. In fact it was the complete opposite. The slowly setting sun was shining brightly in the early evening sky and the air was a comfortable cool breeze. Though most students found the slightly warmer air nothing to fuss over, Lily had decided to take advantage of it and, rather then sitting the common room with a book, she sat on the grounds.

It'd been a tiring week and being able to relax underneath an oak tree by the lake's edge, thinking of more than school work, was refreshing. Of course that wasn't to say she didn't like a good lesson or fascinating studies for homework. She did but this week had been too much of a good thing, so to say. Admittedly it was more her fault than the professor however. Lily had buried herself in studying and preparing for things not needed for weeks, all to fight the feeling of loneliness she now possessed. Lily hadn't spoken to James since Halloween.

Not a word had passed between them, though she supposed the decision to ignore each other was more James's doing than her own. She still returned the favor seeing as she was still upset with him. There was no doubt in her mind, nor a guilty thought about telling him off; she'd been right. How could she not have been? What James had done hadn't been fair, letting her defend him and leaving her with not only her responsibilities but his as well. It wasn't fair and she'd been right to tell him so. Lily tore a piece of her toast off and threw it as far as she could into the lake, immediately the giant squid stuck a tentacle out and pulled it underneath the water for himself.

Or herself, reminded Lily silently. She wasn't quite what the squid was; it wasn't something that came up in normal conversation after all.She supposed though if she really was concerned, _Hogwarts: A History _might say something. She tore another piece of toast and instead ate it herself. As she chewed, casting her large eyes around the grounds something caught her gaze. A red blob was levitated in the air, zooming around near the Quidditch pitch, and it appeared to be chasing a small brown speck. Lily watched as it gained speed and caught the speck, the red blob looked like it was beginning to have a conniption. Whatever it'd caught was putting up a rather gallant fight. The red blob didn't seem to mind though and made a beeline for the Quidditch pitch, disappearing seconds later.

Curiosity about the blob began to tug at Lily. She rose from her cross legged position on the grass and made her own way to the Quidditch pitch. Standing in the shadows of the stands, she peered up into the sky and immediately realized what the red blobs were; for what other house Quidditch team wore red robes but the Gryffindors? Curiosity took another tug at her, and seconds later she was climbing the stands for a better view. After all, she reasoned, Gryffindors first match of the season was against Ravenclaw tomorrow, and since half of the team had had to be replaced (seeing as they'd finished school last year), who wouldn't be curious to see how the Gryffindor team was doing?

Nearing the top, Lily finally stopped climbing and settled for a seat. Well hidden in shadow from the setting sun, she continued her spying. Peering around the pitch her gaze landed on the chasers, only one of the three she recognized as Amy Collins, as for the other two they must've been two of the new team mates. One of them, a bloke with fire red hair, tossed the Quaffle in his hands to the other girl. In one quick swoop, without warning, she had swung upside down on her broom and caught it. Impressed, Lily sincerely doubted whether the Gryffindors would have complaints about her at the match tomorrow.

Straightening, the girl flew off to the goal posts where the Keeper (another unrecognizable person) was pacing. They watched each other for a few moments and then the girl tossed the Quaffle toward the middle goal, it soared through with ease, escaping the tips of the Keeper's fingers as he dived for it. The girl let out a cheer and just as she pushed her fist into the air, a loud whoosh sounded and a Bludger came hurtling toward her. Before anyone could blink, it'd made contact with side of the girl's head, causing her body to fly to the side from the force. Lily stifled her loud gasp at the same time Amy Collin shrieked.

Another whoosh sounded and Sirius Black came streaking after the Bludger, beaters bat in hand. As he became nothing but a speck in the sky, the other team mates had flown over to the girl, James among them. He was speaking to the girl, when she waved a hand at him as though to state she was nothing to fuss over. He made a face and grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her onto his broom, he said something to Amy Collins and then headed toward the ground.

Amy grabbed the girls floating broomstick and then she and the others followed behind James. Lily stood up and quickly began clambering down the steps of the stands, reaching the bottom only moments after they landed. Trying to control her ragged breathing, she peered over the banister, looking down thirty feet where James, the girl, and the rest of the team all stood.

A bloke with a beaters bat in hand, was apologizing profusely to the girl, who had her left arm around Amy Collin's neck to stand, seeing as she was still wavering from side to side.

"Somebody, shut him the bloody hell up," groaned the girl.

"Kenneth," said James, looking at the bloke with the beaters bat. "Bonnie will be fine. She just needs to go the Hospital Wing for a look—"

"I certainly do not," interrupted the girl, Bonnie. "I don't need the Hospital Wing. What I need is an ice pack and a kip in my dormitory."

"Are you mad? You could have a concussion," said the other chaser.

"Or worse yet, cracked your skull." Another boy spoke.

Lily had to agree, Bonnie was mad she thought all she needed was an ice pack and a nap after being hit by a Bludger. Meanwhile, Kenneth had made a noise rather like a squeak and had immediately begun apologizing again.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, really. I wasn't trying to hit you," he was saying.

"Graham's right. You have to go to the Hospital Wing," said James, ignoring Kenneth this time and speaking over him.

"No." refused Bonnie. "I won't go. Pomfrey will want to keep me overnight and tomorrow she claim I'm unfit to play tomorrow's match with you lot. You won't possibly find someone to replace me on such little notice, and we'll end up having to forfeit and I will not allow it."

Lily scowled, this was ridiculous. Bonnie had to go the Hospital Wing. She'd been hit in the head by a Bludger. She had to be looked over by Pomfrey. Lily looked over at James, who, she was horrified to admit, looked as though he was contemplating Bonnie's words. Lily's face took on a look of outrage, was that what all had to be said , the word "forfeit" and James was willing to even consider letting her skive from Pomfrey. Well, if he decided she could, then Lily was going over there. She was Head Girl and she was not letting any one walk away with a possible concussion.

"Wilson, you are going to the Hospital Wing, full stop. You're swaying worse then a drunkard and your head is beginign to swell," said James, his face set firm.

Lily stared at him. Bonnie scowled but as opened her mouth to protest, her face suddenly lost all emotion, her eyes rolled back and she fainted, leaning limply against Amy Collins. Kenneth made another nose.

"It's all right," said James, quickly. "She's just unconscious. Graham take her up to Hospital Wing and tell Pomfrey what happened. Don't mention we waited to take Bonnie to her or she'll have my head. Then I need you to wait in the Hospital Wing until I get there."

Graham, who turned out to be the third chaser, nodded and mounted his broom. Then Amy Collins helped him put Bonnie on, and holding her around the waist Graham flew off toward the Hospital Wing.

"Alright," said James, turning to the rest of the team. "It's almost time for dinner, so why don't we round up the balls. Collins and Wilson, fetch the trunk from the broom shed and Kenneth, just a quick word before you go and help Sirius round up that Bludger."

Collins and Wilson both mounted their brooms and flew away, and Kenneth turned to James looking frightful, as though worried he'd be kicked off the team.

"Do yourself a favor, mate, and tell Wilson you fancy her before you manage to accidentally kill her," said James, with a mischievous quirk of the lips.

Kenneth turned a smashing shade of beet red. He nodded before mounting his broom and flying off toward Sirius, who was still chasing the mad Bludger. James smirked after him briefly and began toward the fallen Quaffle that lay in the grass by the goal posts.

Lily straightened and sat in the bench behind her. That was it. That right there had been it. That was precisely her point! Why couldn't he see that the way he acts, the way he just acted as Quidditch Captain, is exactly how he should act as Head Boy. It was practically the same thing. It is the same amount of responsibility and authority he just demonstrated.

So then ... why was he making such a big deal out of being Head Boy?

Lily looked up from where she'd been staring at her knees, she realized she was alone. The Gryffindor team had disappeared, probably off to dinner. But as she stood and lifted a leg to begin walking out of the stands, a soft whooshing sounded. Hoping against hope that the Gryffindor team hadn't forgotten to lock a Bludger away, the whooshing sound became louder and louder until soaring overhead like an airplane flew James, low on his broom and robes flapping behind him. Lily sighed in relief, not have being to keen on the idea on ducking a rogue Bludger. She followed James as he continued rocketing down the stands.

_Couldn't stop practicing when practice itself was finished_, she tutted.

Glancing around briefly for the familiar gold glint of the snitch, but being unsuccessful, she turned her eyes back to James who was now doing loop-de-loops in midair in the middle of the pitch. Something Lily was quite sure was not the best idea if he was trying to catch something as sneaky as a snitch. After a few seconds he stopped and without so much as a warning he dived downward, suddenly as though a bird shot by a hunter. And just before he hit bottom he pulled up into a slow, lazy glide, his toes skimming the grassy earth, and landed, jumping off his broom. A grin that stretched from ear to ear, one might say it even looked rather painful, was on his face. It resembled a little boy who'd just been on his first broom ride.

Lily titled her head. That must've been the same grin he'd worn when he'd pulled his Quidditch caption badge out of his Hogwarts letter. Something tingled in Lily's mind at the thought, and she found herself wondering suddenly, was it the same? Was being Head Boy really the same as being Quidditch captain? But as she looked at the grin on James's face she realized that it wasn't the same. Being Head Boy was not the same to him, and it would never be, because what mattered to him was flying, the joy and fun of flying, the adrenaline of diving down fifty-feet, and with Head Boy there was none of that.

Lily blinked a few times. Perhaps she had been unfair to him, expecting him to think the same as she did. So, perhaps she had made a mistake as well, and he was not the only one who owed an apology.

xxx

The common room was full, the smell of butter-beer heavy in the air amongst the loud chatter. Gryffindors where spread on every piece of furniture and most of the floor space, all wearing the same red and gold striped scarf around their necks proudly. Gryffindor had just returned merely an hour ago from the Quidditch pitch, where their match against Ravenclaw had unfolded into a rather interesting game, ending in Gryffindors capture of the snitch and wining with two hundred and seventy points to one hundred and eighty.

"Ha!" Lily exclaimed in a whisper, as she managed to grab a foaming tankard of butter-beer from one of the many levitating trays floating by. Relaxing back into her armchair, she took a long draft of her drink, meanwhile looking over the rim of her tankard and gazing around the common room. Her eyes fell on James, as they had been doing ever since yesterday evening. He was talking to Kenneth and Bonnie, (who had not been allowed to play in the match that afternoon, but had been released from the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey), who had their hands entwined together on the table. Bonnie turned her head suddenly and caught Lily's eye.

Lily lowered her tankard and gave a friendly smile to Bonnie; though never have speaking to her before. Bonnie seemed to think this a bit odd, but returned the gesture before turning back to Kenneth and James and saying something. Both looked up over at Lily, who quickly snapped her head down and gulped a mouthful of butter-beer, her eyes watering from the hotness. As she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, something caught her hearing.

Looking up, she looked around for the source, and found it to be two fourth-year blokes. Both had their wands out and where throwing hexes at each other, though it didn't seem as though they where truly trying to hit each other, since both where smiling. Lily sighed, she didn't like being a kill-joy but she couldn't allow another student to get hit by a stray hex. Standing up, Lily neared the two boys and as she opened her mouth to call to them, someone else's sharp voice cut across.

"Oy! Harper, Andrews, knock it off or I'll take house points!"

Lily's head snapped right. James had left the table with Kenneth and Bonnie and was now standing a few feet away from the two fourth-years. He didn't look cross, in fact he looked rather like he had on the pitch, his face set into a firm look.

Andrews and Harper lowered their wands, looking rather disappointed as they pocketed them.

Lily's feet felt rooted to the ground as she stared at James, like many of the on-lookers just as surprised at what James had said as she was. James, however, didn't seem to care about the on-lookers except for Lily, for who he returned her stare. After a few seconds, when the other Gryffindors turned back around and continued their previous acts, Lily found control of her legs and made her way over to James.

"Finally caught on, have you?" she said lightly, as though commenting on the weather.

"To what?" asked James.

Lily inclined her head toward the gold "H" and "B" engraved badge, pinned on his robes on the left side of his chest.

"I still hate it," James reasoned, looking down at it.

"Then you have caught on," said Lily.

"You where right. I was being stupid and I'm—" began James but Lily cut across him.

"Forget it. I was wrong too," said Lily, and before James could ask what about she said smiling, "So, congratulations on winning the match."

James grinned back at her, and seeming to understand, didn't press the matter but instead began to talk about the match with as much enthusiasm as a five-year old.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine, i hope you liked it as much as you seemed to like the last one. :)

Jade – I'm afraid I'm a copy cat because I can't remember if I replied to you, lol. So, just to be safe. Thank you, that's really sweet, I'm glad you think so.

¡¿TheSortingHat!? – thanks, it was fun to write Lily on the rampage I'm glad you liked it too!

Jenny, ekalicious, and no-named anonymous – thank you, I'm glad you liked Chapter 7!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And thank you to my beta, Michelle!

Love,

GoddessoftheMaaN

Important message: I am leaving for vacation for a month maybe a month and a few weeks. Internet access will be scarce but I will try check up and reply to any reviews even if I cannot update. However I do plan on writing there so is should have the next two Chapters by then and when I come back I will update my story.

Thanks again to all my reviewers, please read and review this one.


End file.
